


I Want to Take You There

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Heroes, M/M, Short, Snippet, blowjays, peter/sylar - Freeform, petlar, pylar, rating: R - Freeform, sylar/peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet I wrote a while ago, thought I'd share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Take You There

Gabriel is going to go crazy. Or explode. Possibly both. Because currently, Peter has his lips wrapped around his cock and is giving him the most enthusiastic and fantastic blowjob he has ever had (not that there were a lot before that, but whatever).

Peter looks up at him from under those eyelashes and Gabriel swears he's going to come right then and there. Fortunately, Peter's phone rings, and his mouth slides off of Gabriel with a wet pop and then he's replacing his mouth with his hand, lazily stroking as he answers.

"Hello?"

He listens to the other end, eyes darting up to watch Gabriel's expression as he starts to pump his hand faster.

"Am I busy? Oh, not really. My hand's a little full, but I can be there."

Gabriel groans and stifles the sound in the back of his hand, staring down at Peter who just smiles and licks his lips, making the situation absolutely worse. Peter continues to talk.

"I can be there in..." He pauses for a second, then starts to work his hand even faster, before turning back to the phone. "I can be there in twenty minutes."

He nods and hangs up the phone, smirking just a little devilishly as he puts his phone down and goes back to the task at hand- er, mouth.

"You're fucking evil," Gabriel accuses, but it doesn't really come out right, because Peter is swallowing him down again and he could just die.

He's pretty sure that's one of the reasons he likes the other man so much, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ a looooong time ago.


End file.
